


Lie Down

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bleeding Out, Canon-Typical Violence, Love Confessions, M/M, Spells & Enchantments, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: Dean and Castiel are hunting a witch.For "Bad Things Happen Bingo" Square "Bleeding Out"





	Lie Down

“Come on, it’s not even-- heh--,” Dean’s lips curl upward in a painful wince, and he lets out a ragged cough.  He clutches both hands to his chest, blood bubbling out of the deep wound that’s found its place there. The witch is dead on the floor a few feet away, a silver bullet imbedded in his skull, but the damage of his spell is still done.  The more he tries to stem the flow of blood, the deeper the tear in his skin becomes.

“Lie down, Dean.  It’s okay,” Castiel’s voice only shakes a little bit as he helps Dean lean against a pillar.  He takes off his jacket-- it’s one of Dean’s anyway-- and balls it up, stuffs it behind Dean’s head to make him more comfortable.  Dean wheezes, breaths coming out in shallow pants. “Let me see the wound.’

“No, don’t touch--” Dean protests feebly, but when Castiel reaches out and pries Dean’s hands away he doesn’t have the energy to protest.  Dean’s palms are soaked crimson and tacky, and Castiel grips his hand and squeezes. Dean’s eyelids flutter, his face losing color as more and more blood pours from the growing wound in his chest.  

“Does it hurt?” Castiel asks, pressing his own hands to Dean’s chest and letting them grow soaked with blood.  It feels like dipping his hands into a warm, sticky pot of soup. Castiel resist the urge to gag and does his best to put pressure on his friend’s chest, Dean wheezes and shakes his head.

“No.  I can’t-- can’t feel it.  That’s a bad thing, right?” Dean says, and he coughs, blood overflowing from his lips and dripping down his chin.  

“It’s okay, Dean,” Castiel says, his eyes shining with tears.  Dean starts to tremble, his arms and fingers quivering in Castiel’s solid grip.  He starts to count the beats of his heart; can hear them thumping in his own ears, every pump bringing more fresh blood to the blooming wound in his skin.  Somehow, he thinks he feels his heart beat pick up, pumping faster. He whimpers softly and turns his head, looking past Cas’s shoulder, around the room almost frantically.  

“Hey, look at me Dean.  You’re safe, I’m not letting you go anywhere,” he says.  Dean wheezes.

“I’m dying,” he whispers.  Cas shakes his head. They’re in the middle of nowhere; it’s late in the afternoon, just beginning to get dark outside.  Sam doesn't expect them back at the motel until later tonight. They were supposed to pick up Chinese food for dinner. Cas swallows down the bile that rises in his throat and sniffs hard.

“I’m right here with you.  I’m not going anywhere.”

“That spell hit me out of nowhere. I didn’t-- didn’t see him.  I should’ve dodged it, but I didn’t see--” Dean’s voice is trembling, and Castiel shushes him with a kiss.  His mouth tastes like blood. It’s slow and gentle. When it’s over Dean’s head falls back against the pillar with a thump, and he begins to cry.  Castiel shushes him with another kiss, cupping his face in his tacky hands. He leaves blood fingerprints in Dean’s jaw, but neither of them can care.

“I wish…,” Dean starts, and his eyelids flutter again.  He’s beginning to lose consciousness, the ground around them both soaked with pints of Dean’s blood.

“I know, Dean,” he whispers, stroking his cheek.  Dean starts to shiver, his eyes slipping closed as he trembles.  “Me too.”

“”M s’ cold,” he mutters, teeth chattering.  Castiel wraps his arms around Dean’s shoulder and pulls him closer, but he knows that it won’t do any good.  This cold is one that is coming from the inside. “Don’t go away.”

“I’m right here.  You know I’ll stay with you.”

“Take care of Sammy,” Dean says breathlessly.  He reaches out and takes hold of Castiel’s arm, his grip painfully tight.  “Take care of ‘im, Cas. Please.”

“I will, I promise,” Castiel says softly.  His voice shakes, and he reaches out to wipe tears from his eyes.  Dean shakes, his head falling against Cas’s shoulder. His chest heaves, breathing labored.  Castiel knows it’s almost time now. “I’ll tell him.. You love him.”

Dean sniffs.  “I love you, Cas,” he whispers.  The dam breaks, and Castiel lets out a ragged sob.

“I love you too, Dean.”  Dean’s head rolls against his shoulder, his eyes closed.  They’re both sitting in a big pool of his blood. He doesn’t say anything else, and Castiel knows that he’s gone.  In the silence, he cries. 


End file.
